Tsuyu's Alone Time
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Tsuyu Asui's life is certainly a busy one, what with school and taking care of her younger siblings. But every now and then it just feels great to relax and take the weight off of her feet...


_Today had been a very busy and tiring day as per usual for Tsuyu Asui, the straight forward frog girl. Life at U.A. High was already hectic enough with all of the training exercises, homework due in and Minoru being his usual perverted self but it didn't stop there. Her parents were going to be away on a business trip for the next week so she was once again in charge of her younger siblings, Samidare and Satsuki, which meant taking care of them as soon as she got home. Cooking, cleaning and taking care of younger children all while ensuring homework for school was completed on time. That was quite a lot of responsibility for a 16 year old girl, though she managed to get through it each day and loved her siblings very much._

 _It was 9pm on a Friday and Tsuyu had finished all of her housework and homework for the day. She had ensured her siblings had bathed, were well fed and were off to bed for the rest of the night, leaving her exhausted yet satisfied with the job well done. Wearing a loose green shirt and black leggings, the rainy season hero slumped back on the couch in her living room and sighed, all tired out and feeling kind of pent up. It had only been a few days since her parents had left and she had done this so many times before, but it never got any easier. However... Since her little brother and sister were asleep and she had nothing else to do, perhaps she could get on with something that would relieve her of some stress. Yeah... Yeah that would work._

"Ribbit." _Tsuyu croaked quietly to herself as she nodded and began to carefully strip on the couch, the girl's deadpan stare never changing for a second as her large hands pulled the green shirt off of her torso, leaving everything from the waist up exposed including her decent sized breasts. Next came the leggings and panties all in one, the frog girl's thick fingers slipping under the waistline and easily pulling the clothing off. She chucked them all on to the ground which left her completely nude on the couch, a little cold but not enough to bother her._

 _Now ready to begin, Tsuyu lay down on her back with her head supported by the arm rest and got to work with her hands. One rested on her right breast and gave it gentle squeezes every now and again while the other snaked its way down to her vagina, her pointer finger slipping in between her slit and beginning to stroke her clit gently. The girl let out a soft, shaky gasp as she began to get a little riled up, her large mouth immediately closing again as she looked around._ "Nng... Got to be quiet so they don't hear me, ribbit." _Tsuyu whispered to herself with her siblings in mind, shaking away the thoughts and getting back on with masturbating._

 _With natural discharge being produced due to the stimulation, Tsuyu began to stroke up and down between her folds faster, going over the clit with each stroke and eventually penetrating herself with said finger. Due to her hands being large thanks to her frog-form quirk, it was a bit of a tight squeeze but when she managed to get a finger in, it was complete bliss. The large finger pushed apart Tsuyu's soft, fleshy inner walls and was able to slide in thanks to the natural lubrication, making Tsuyu gasp quietly once more while she gave her tit a particularly stronger grope, pinching the erect nipple between her froggy fingers._

 _Minutes passed of the same thing, Tsuyu rubbing her vagina and fingering herself while groping and squeezing her perky breasts. But as she continued, it began to get a bit more intense. Her skin was noticeably sweating and her breathing has increased, audible yet hushed gasps escaping the frog girl's mouth every time she hit a sensitive area. She needed more. Quickly turning over and getting on her hands and knees, Tsuyu lowered her top half and elevated her rear, keeping a single hand to her boobs just like before. Though this time instead of returning to finger her vagina, Tsuyu just closed her eyes and in quite a remarkable speed shot her long, stretchy tongue out of her mouth. Having great control over her frog tongue, the girl easily sprung it out along the bottom side of her body until the thick tip was slapped on to her pussy, making a fairly loud squelching noise while she let out a slow moan, though this sounded a bit weird due to her mouth being stuck open. Feeling the sticky, rubbery tongue slap against her wet cunt, Tsuyu pushed on forward by... Literally pushing forward. The tip of her tongue squeezed itself into her tight hole and was only pushed in a little more, not wanting it to get stuck there like that time. Boy was that embarrassing... She could taste the bitter, runny juices of her discharge and pre-cum from inside her vagina while the feeling of the tongue pushing its way inside of her was pure pleasure to her. Though this was only the start. Quick to keep herself going, Tsuyu pulled her tongue all the way back to where it started so just the tip was lift inside her, the sudden jolt filling her with so many good feelings, only for her to push the tongue back inside and repeat this process._

 _The tongue fucking went on and on for Tsusyu, the rainy season hero pulling it in and out of her soaking wet pussy over and over again, every tug and pull like an electric shock of ecstasy to her. Though despite having the tongue punching and boob squeezing going on, Froppy felt like she needed one more thing, one simple, quick thing to push her over the edge... And she knew exactly what._

 _Feeling an orgasm rapidly building up inside of her body, Tsuyu moved her free hand up and over her back until it was hanging over her rear. The big hand clenched slightly before easing up once more as Tsuyu powered through the overwhelming pleasure before she got on with what needed to be done without delay. Pointing out her finger which was still wet from the fingering earlier, Tsuyu aimed it over her tight, clean anus before breathing in and penetrating it in._ "RIBBIT!" _Tsuyu let out a louder gasp and croak as she felt the thick finger enter her asshole, more feelings of unimaginable pleasure swarming inside the deepest pits of her stomach. She rarely ever did this to herself so this was always a treat, only meant for particularly busy days and celebrations._

 _Feeling the large finger in her anus, the tongue fucking her pussy hard and the hand groping and toying with her boob, it wasn't long before Tsuyu was finally pushed over the edge. Having to take her hand from her chest and cover her large mouth to stop screams from escaping, Tsuyu's body spasmed and twitched slightly while she let out a mighty orgasm, her sweet juices slowly making their way out of her body and on to her tongue, the taste being one she absolutely loved. It was a wonderful feeling she always enjoyed which gave her immense enjoyment and great relief from stress after a long, busy day. Heh... How Minoru would love to see this. Sitting there on her hands and knees for a good solid minute in a state of gasping and recovering, Tsuyu eventually yanked her tongue out of her pussy and back into her mouth, smacking it against her lips for just a second to take in the taste some more. She removed the finger from her anus and quickly lay back on the couch, clothes on the ground and just generally looking like a hot, sweaty mess. She'd take a shower later... What mattered now was that she felt amazing in so many ways, getting this weight off of her shoulders and most likely ready for tomorrow. It was always beneficial being able to just relax and masturbate..._

"Ribbit..."


End file.
